1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a casing intended for independent making of a cigarette or the like, such as a smoking combination by a smoker or for bulk production.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is generally known that while smoking the consumer inhales the smoke of the smoking material. Smoke is a gas-dispersed system, aerosol, formed by the gaseous medium and particulate matters and liquid particles, suspended in it, which are the result of incomplete burning of smoking material.
The smoking material smoulders at constant pressure. During inhalation, the smoker creates a low-pressure zone at the place of smoke extraction in his or her mouth. As a result of the pressure differential, the flow of smoke exhibits laminar flow characteristics directed to the place of its extraction by the consumer.
The combustion products or fumes of the materials being smoked contain significant amounts of chemical elements and their compounds which are harmful to the human body.
A number of different filters aimed at the reduction of the chemical concentration in the smoke are known. For this purpose, porous material having high sorption properties expressed in high sorption activity and high sorption capacity are used in the filters. These filters are able to sorb a significant part of the above harmful components of the smoke, such as taught by British Patent Reference GB2347607.
High sorption properties of the tobacco products and accessories are reached by the usage of the reagents such as taught by European Patent Reference EP1128740, and the different devices such as taught by PCT International Application WO0209541, which have abilities to neutralize some harmful components of the fume.
However, a considerable number of consumers smoke, wishing to obtain smoke with its original taste and flavor, consequently with regular composition.
Among them there is an individual category of consumers giving preference to the independent choice of filling materials, including tobacco blends and very often by cocktails of different tobacco blends.
A second category of consumers is forced against their normal inclinations, to resort to inhalations of the combustion products of different smoking blends for the purposes of medication and disease-prevention. It is necessary to maintain the smoke composition for these consumers.
There are filters intended for maintenance of the original taste and flavor of the tobacco by ensuring the specified ratio of the filtered and unfiltered smoke, such as taught by European Patent Reference EP1093728.
It is apparent that any filter essentially changes the composition and thus the taste and flavor of the smoke.
In spite of the fact that the sorption capability is a property of any body, it is possible to achieve the maximum preservation of the composition, taste and flavor of the smoke by omitting such filters, reagents and devices.
There are many ways and products which make it possible for smokers to inhale the unfiltered smoke. However, each of them has certain imperfections along with the advantages.
Cigars and cigarillos are rather expensive and contain an amount of the smoking material significantly exceeding the proportions of the standard cigarettes and may lead to the increase of their consumption.
When smoking filterless cigarettes, the smoker extracts the smoke immediately from the smoking part which is why particles of the combustion products can get into the mouth of a smoker. The increasing temperature of the outer surface of such a cigarette does not allow complete smoking of the portion of the smoking material. It reduces the smoking comfort and increases the losses of the smoking material in wasted cigarette stubs, even when using cigarette holders or standard sheets of perforated cigarette paper, such as taught by European Patent Reference EP1378182.
In addition, many prepared tobacco products restrict the consumer in selection of the smoking material or force him or her to unnecessarily pay for the unused contents when such contents are thrown away.
Consumption of the combustion products of a smoking mixture by tobacco pipes corresponds to the existing preferences and necessity. However, pipes are also rather expensive and are intended for repeated use and thus they require proper care.
Some problems are solved by using cigarettes rolled by the smoker. However, these cigarettes have all the disadvantages of the filterless cigarettes. Besides, rolling of the cigarettes by the smoker is a rather time-consuming, laborious process requiring certain skills. Even though there are known mechanical devices, such as disclosed in European Patent Reference EP1374705 or EP1397054 which noticeably facilitate this process, they do not solve all the problems.
So called Russian cigarettes are used along with or in addition to the abovementioned methods for the purpose of consumption of the unfiltered fumes or combustion products of smoking materials.
It is common knowledge that the Russian cigarette is one variety of tobacco product and comprises a casing incorporating a portion of the smoking material. The mouthpiece of the Russian cigarette includes an empty mouthpiece and an empty envelope. The mouthpiece is a pipe made of rather heavyweight mouthpiece paper. The envelope is a pipe made of cigarette paper. It is linked to the mouthpiece overlapping it along the full length or part of its length or by a connection element. The empty part of the envelope standing out of the borders of the mouthpiece and connected to the cavity of the mouthpiece, intended for the allocation of the smoking material, forms the smoking part of the casing of the Russian cigarette. It is possible to install a filter inside the mouthpiece. The fumes of the smoking material coming out of the smoking part pass through the cavity of the mouthpiece and are extracted by the smoker from that end of the mouthpiece, which is more distant from the portion of the smoking material.
The Russian cigarette has the following standard dimensions: a diameter from 4 to 6 mm, a length from 70 to 105 mm, including the length of the mouthpiece from 40 to 70 mm, and a length of the smoking part is from 30 to 35 mm.
Russian cigarettes offer the following obvious advantages as compared with the other of the methods and devices for the consumption of unfiltered smoke.
In the first place, this disposable product is cheap and maintenance-free.
In the second place, the standard Russian cigarette has a portion of the smoking material compatible to the same portion contained in the standard cigarette and does not provoke increase of the consumption of the smoking material.
In the third place, the smoker extracts the fumes out of the end of the empty mouthpiece that is discontiguous to the smoking part. The significant length of the mouthpiece favors the cooling of the smoke. Thus, the mouthpiece gets heated only slightly. It increases the comfort of fume extraction by the smoker and allows smoking of the portion of the smoking material while completely avoiding its wasted losses.
Tobacco and non-tobacco blends are used in the Russian cigarettes, as a smoking material.
In spite of the available advantages, the industrial production of Russian cigarettes and application of their casings for the home-made cigarettes is restricted. It is caused by several significant deficiencies.
First, while making the Russian cigarettes it is difficult to prevent the particles of the smoking material from passing out of the smoking part into the cavity of the mouthpiece and consequently into the mouth of the smoker during smoking.
This is the reason why in extensive manufacturing, the smoking part of the mouthpiece of a Russian cigarette is filled with the smoking material pressed in the form of a compact rod. In addition, in order to prevent portions of the smoking material into the cavity of the mouthpiece, grooves with the teeth turned back into the cavity of the cigarette holder, for example as taught by a cigarette manufacturer in German Patent Reference DE3518831, can be made on the inner wall of the mouthpiece of the Russian cigarette.
However, while filling, storing, transporting and using the Russian cigarettes, the pressed smoking material becomes loosened. Regardless of the presence of the teeth, the particles of the smoking material escape from the smoking part into the cavity of the mouthpiece and later on into the mouth of the smoker, during smoking.
It is problematic for a smoker to make a Russian cigarette using such a casing because the non-pressed smoking material gets spilled through the wide cavity of the mouthpiece.
Installation of a filter in the cavity of the mouthpiece of a Russian cigarette or application of the filtering mouthpiece, such as taught by European Patent Reference EP1163857, almost excludes the possibility of getting the particles of the smoking material into the cavity of the mouthpiece and into the mouth of the smoker, during smoking. However, this is not acceptable for some consumers.
Second, the envelope of a Russian cigarette is made of cigarette paper which is a soft, yielding material. Thus there exists the problem of the smoking part of the casing of the Russian cigarette being subject to deformation before the smoking material is placed in it. Deformation of the part of the envelope intended for placing the smoking material hinders the filling of the casing of a Russian cigarette with the smoking material reducing the comfort of the consumer.